1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the publishing industry, especially as it relates to the leisure reader and the storage of books. More particularly, the invention comprises a knock down bookshelf which is easily transportable and capable of holding a number of books in a stable, upright posture without the aid of external supporting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelves for books and other items which are stored or displayed in a similar manner have been in existence for centuries and come in many sizes and descriptions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,439, issued to James Parker on Jul. 15, 1958, relates to a book support wherein books are stored in a horizontal position, spine upward, resting on arcuate ribs conforming roughly to the shape of the face of the pages of the closed books, so as to preserve the natural shape of the books. Unlike the present invention, Parker""s book support is of a semi-stationary nature resting on the floor and cannot be used as a portable, desktop bookshelf.
Italian Patent number 526,776, issued to Enzo Lullini a Firenze on May 21, 1955, relates to a wire framed bookshelf wherein books are stored in an upright fashion, resting on a planer surface, tilted down to the rear, with vertical end supports and a back support perpendicular to the plane of the shelf. Lullini""s bookshelf is portable and designed for desktop use, but, unlike the present invention, it can not be disassembled for storage or travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,460, issued to Richard Dale on Feb. 14, 1978, relates to stand for a calculator comprising a rectilinear inclined planar surface supported on its rear edge by a butt flange to elevate the surface plane from the horizontal, and with a lip flange along the front edge of the surface plane to hold a calculator in place. Unlike the present invention, Dale""s calculator stand is not suitable for use as a bookshelf.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 164,452, issued to Samuel S. Schiffer on Sep. 4, 1951, relates to a rack wherein a longitudinal planar support platform is abutted by a back and an end which are perpendicular to the support platform. The entire rack structure is elevated at one end to create raise one corner of the support platform in such a way as to shift it from horizontal along both its length and depth. Schiffer""s rack could be used as a desktop bookshelf, but unlike the present invention, it can not be disassembled for storage or travel.
French Patent number 793,578, issued to M. Francois Springuel on Jan. 27, 1936, refers to a book rack comprising a pair of planar surfaces joined at approximately a 90xc2x0 and supported at their juncture by a legs such that each plane is approximately 45xc2x0 from the horizontal. By the nature of the design, Springuel""s book rack is suited for desktop use, but unlike the present invention is can not be disassembled for storage or travel.
Japanese Patent number 54-44931, issued to Toshikazu Matsuura on Apr. 9, 1979, relates to a system of bookshelves wherein smaller three smaller bookshelves, each with bookends, are disposed at the front and rear parts of a larger shelf, each smaller shelf being of something less than half the length and width of the larger shelf. In this system, books may more easily be arranged among the smaller shelves, which may then be shifted around on the larger shelf into a logical arrangement. This system is designed for a library situation and, unlike the present invention is not easily portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,988, issued to Michel Rouire on Aug. 6, 1991, relates to a metal bookend for metal shelves. Rouire""s bookend is of the typical single piece metal bookend created by cutting the perimeter of the base plate from the center of the vertical plate, the bottom of the vertical plate attached, and making a bend along the attachment, with the weight of the books sitting on the base plate holding the bookend in place. Rouire""s improvement over the typical was a strip magnet incorporated into the base plate to hold the bookend to the metal shelf magnetically. Rouire is not a bookshelf in its own right, as the immediate invention, nor can it be folded flat for storage on travel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
To one who frequently reads or makes reference to a number of books on a regular basis, arrangement and storage of his books frequently becomes a problem. This is especially true of the reader who travels frequently, finds himself in the situation of relocating frequently, or just has a limit space in which to store and display books.
The present invention presents a bookshelf which may quickly and easily be assembled, used for desktop storage and display, wherein the books can stand with only the aid of the bookshelf, then quickly and easily disassembled for storage or travel.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a bookshelf that is compact for storage or travel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bookshelf which can be easily assembled, without the aid of tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bookshelf which will support a book, leaning against the near vertical end piece, without the additional aid of bookends.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bookshelf which will support a plurality of books, the first leaning against the near vertical end piece and each successive book leaning against the previous, without the additional aid of bookends.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a bookshelf which is easily and quickly disassembled, without the aid of tools, for storage or travel.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a bookshelf which is economical to produce and market.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.